Discussion utilisateur:MoxEpox
Bonjour MoxEpox ! Bienvenue sur BioShock Wiki. Nous sommes heureux que vous participez à BioShock Wiki et que vous ayez modifié la page Protecteur. S'il y a des questions, vous pouvez les poser sur ma page de discussion ! -- Morgoth Belegurth (discuter) septembre 15, 2009 à 20:15 Ah ben désolé voilà seulement que je vois votre message de bienvenue. J'ai vraiment du mal avec wiki... Merci pour votre accueil, content de travailler avec vous, et encore pardon pour m'être énervé la dernière fois. MoxEpox octobre 1, 2009 à 12:48 (UTC) Section "Personnages principaux" Bonjour, j'ai corrigé diverses erreurs de conjugaison/orthographe sur la page principale du wiki, et je voulais savoir si on pouvait ajouter la Petite Soeur dans la catégorie des personnages principaux, ou si il était plutôt préférable qu'elle n'en fasse pas partie? Merci. Petites Soeurs / Trésor de Neptune / Protecteurs Videur et Rosie Hello. Pour certaines raisons, les Petites Soeurs ne seront pas classées comme "Personnages", mais comme "Ennemis". Si la situation venait à changer sur le Wiki US, on avisera =) Pour ce qui est des niveaux, comme je vois que tu as entamé le "Trésor de Neptune", sache que je vais m'en occuper. Ainsi, si tu peux plutôt remplir des éléments, comme les plasmides, ou encore les fortifiants, cela serait mieux. Bref,on peut toujours en discuter, no problemo. Sinon, un grand bravo et merci pour ton travail jusqu'à présent !! Pour ce qui est des pages "Videur" et "Rosie", tu peux te servir des pages US pour compléter les nôtres : Rosie US : http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Rosie Rosie FR : http://fr.bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Rosie Videur US : http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Bouncer Videur FR : http://fr.bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Videur Voilà, à disposition si questions :) Ravenlyze octobre 6, 2009 à 14:11 (UTC) -- D'accord pour les petites soeurs. Aussi d'accord pour la section trésor de neptune, je vous laisse la faire. Je m'occuperais demain des sections que vous m'avez demandé. Bonne soirée. MoxEpox octobre 6, 2009 à 17:48 (UTC) Je suis entrain de mettre à jour la page du Rosie, dans le wiki Anglais ils disent qu'il est l'un des 2 Protecteurs. Le Prototype ne compte t'il pas comme un des Protecteurs? (même si dans le fait dans Bioshock 1, on ne le voit pas en action de protection des petites soeurs) Et qu'ils seraient donc au nombre de trois? Merci de me guider. MoxEpox octobre 7, 2009 à 09:45 (UTC) Quesions sur les types de protecteurs Hello Mox, Très bonne question, mais je pense que le Prototype ne correspond pas vraiment à un type précis, dans la mesure où il est le seul de son ... espèce. De plus, si l'on se tient à BioShock, premier du nom, il n'y a effectivement que les deux types de protecteurs mentionnés. C'est très intéressant d'avoir soulevé cette question. N'hésite pas s'il y a quoi que ce soit ! Toute bonne journée. Ravenlyze octobre 7, 2009 à 10:12 (UTC) Besoin d'aide Bonjour, j'ai fini la page du Rosie. Seulement j'en ai bavé sur la fin à partir de l'astérisque: *Une stratégie plus efficace sur les Videur... En effet je trouve que le Wiki US n'est pas très bien fait à ce niveau, premièrement on se met à parler du Videur alors que l'on est dans la section Rosie, et deuxièmement je ne suis pas sur du sens de certaine phrase, j'ai eu bcp de mal à les traduire! De plus il y a des trucs que je n'ai moi même jamais pu expérimenter en jeu alors c'est pas simple d'avoir des repères. Merci pour votre aide. C'est du bon boulot, j'ai fais deux ou trois corrections ci-et-là, je te laisse regarder la partie qui te posait problème, est-ce que cela te semble ok ? Ne te prends pas trop la tête de savoir si tel texte est vraiment à sa place, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui gène à la lecture... Sauf si l'on parle d' un speech d'Andrew Ryan dans la page "Outil de piratage automatique", je crois que tu vois ce que je veux dire :p Ravenlyze octobre 8, 2009 à 15:40 (UTC) Ben nickel, en fait je l'avais carrément pas compris comme ça le passage, j'ai pas fait le rapprochement avec le fluide, tous ça... merci. Aussi j'ai une autre question, on peut pas éditer directement les carrés d'infos {{ennemybox ou {{ResearchInfo en mode source? C'est plus facile de le faire en mode normal apparemment?! En fait j'ai l'impression que ces options de carrés d'infos ne fonctionnent pas toujours chez moi? Quand on tape les deux {{ il y a une liste d'options qui s'ouvrent, mais dés fois je ne l'ai pas. Bref je m'adapte et j'arrive à m'en sortir, mais c'est pas simple. Demain j'attaque le Videur. Bonne soirée, ++ MoxEpox octobre 8, 2009 à 21:22 (UTC) Videur et suite =) Hello Mox ! Beau boulot pour le videur, je m'en vais lire tout cela à tête reposée cet après-midi :p Pour la suite, dans le cas où tu ne saurais pas trop quoi faire, voici quelques idées, à ta guise bien sûr : Tu peux remplir la section Personnages, surtout ceux qui n'ont pas énormément de texte, c'est plus facile! Il y a encore le scénario ou encore la page Something in the Sea. Si tu vois autre chose sur le Wiki, fais-moi signe ! Ravenlyze octobre 14, 2009 à 08:08 (UTC) Ok ça marche, je finis les quelques lignes qui manquent sur le Videur, et j'irais scruter la section Personnages pour la remplir. Bonne fin de journée à vous, ++ MoxEpox octobre 14, 2009 à 14:59 (UTC) Poste de manufacture Bonjour à vous, je dois faire référence au "poste de manufacture" qui permet de créer des objets et des munitions dans la traduc du Videur. Or je ne trouve aucune section faisant référence à celui ci sur le wiki FR? Par contre sur le wiki US j'ai ceci http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/U-Invent. Doit on créer cette section? Merci pour votre aide. MoxEpox octobre 15, 2009 à 09:27 (UTC) Cette section n'existe pas encore, mais elle est déjà nommé Poste ManuFact. Toutefois, je ne pensais pas ouvrir cette page tant que je n'ai pas les noms correctes des pièces d'inventions. Pour cela, je dois arriver à l'Arcadie, ce qui implique que je finisse le Trésor de Neptune et la cache des contrebandiers. Regarde si par hasard, tu ne peux pas continuer ou entamer une autre section que le poste ManuFact, pour le moment. Merci ! Ravenlyze octobre 15, 2009 à 10:23 (UTC) Non non je me suis mal exprimé, je ne voulais pas entamer cette section, mais je dois la citer dans la traduc du videur, et je ne savais pas comment l'appeler. Après le Videur je m'occupe de remplir la section personnages comme demander, merci. MoxEpox octobre 15, 2009 à 10:44 (UTC) Ah, désolé, j'ai mal compris :p Ok, bonne chance ! Ravenlyze octobre 15, 2009 à 11:13 (UTC) Page Videur, encore et toujours. Juste un petit message pour te féliciter du job effectué sur la page videur, bravo et merci de cette contribution ! Ravenlyze octobre 16, 2009 à 13:41 (UTC) De rien, c'était cool de faire ces pages juste après celle des Petites Soeurs, ça allait bien avec. Maintenant je vais aller voir du coté des Personnages ce qu'il y a à faire. MoxEpox octobre 16, 2009 à 15:54 (UTC) Besoin d'aide Bonjour, j'ai besoin d'aide pour traduire des pages de personnages. Je ne comprends pas c'est quoi les "Loading Screen Quotes" http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Loading_Screen_Quotes Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu ces "chargements de citations" dans le jeu? Est ce les petits commentaires des habitants de Rapture quand on trouve leur journal privé?! Enfin "Some hired Betty tried to sell me" http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Fancy_Cigarettes "Betty"!? C'est quoi un argot un truc du genre pour désigner des gens?! Ou est ce simplement "Certains employés dont Betty"? Bonne journée, merci. MoxEpox octobre 19, 2009 à 12:58 (UTC) réponses Salut ! Alors, "Loading Screen Quotes", c'est effectivement les citations en bas de l'écran lors du chargement d'une partie. En ce qui me concerne, elles sont toujours présentes. Pour l'autre question avec Betty, il va falloir que j'écoute le transcript en version française car sinon, je vais pas pouvoir te répondre. En passant, si tu vois qu'il s'agit d'un enregistrement audio, comme c'est le cas pour les cigarrettes, tu n'a pas besoin de t'en occuper, je suis dessus au fur et à mesure de la rédaction de la solution. Sans compter que la traduction simple ne suffit pas lorsqu'il s'agit de journaux audio, car la VF est assez différente par moment. Voilà, t'en fait pas si des liens ne peuvent pas être complété, on s'en occupera plus tard ! En espérant t'avoir aidé, bonne fin de journée ! Ravenlyze octobre 19, 2009 à 14:50 (UTC) Ok merci. Ok je te laisse faire avec les enregistrements audio, mais je vais quand même en profiter pour les ré-écouter dans mes parties sauvegardées, ça m'aidera pour la suite je pense. Bonne soirée. MoxEpox octobre 19, 2009 à 15:32 (UTC) Tu peux sans autre et même vérifier les miens, histoire de voir si je me suis pas planté =) Ravenlyze octobre 19, 2009 à 16:04 (UTC) Indisponible (Message iPhone) Bonjour, je ne suis plus actif sur le wiki depuis maintenant 2 semaines pour cause d'hospitalisation et ce pour encore une paire de temps. Vous me voyez triste de devoir stopper les traductions pour le moment :( en espérant revenir bientôt, bon courage a vous. MoxEpox novembre 6, 2009 à 07:36 (UTC)